megadethfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Megadeth's Songs
This is a complete list of all songs that Megadeth recorded throughout their career, including covers. ''Killing Is My Business... and Business Is Good! # Last Rites/Loved to Death # Killing Is My Business... and Business Is Good! # The Skull Beneath the Skin # These Boots # Rattlehead # Chosen Ones # Looking Down the Cross # Mechanix Peace Sells... but Who's Buying? # Wake Up Dead # The Conjuring # Peace Sells # Devil's Island # Good Mourning/Black Friday # Bad Omen # I Ain't Superstitious # My Last Words So Far, So Good... So What! # Into the Lungs of Hell # Set the World Afire # Anarchy In the U.K. # Mary Jane # 502 # In My Darkest Hour # Liar # Hook In Mouth Rust in Peace # Holy Wars... The Punishment Due # Hangar 18 # Take No Prisoners # Five Magics # Poison Was the Cure # Lucretia # Tornado of Souls # Dawn Patrol # Rust in Peace... Polaris Countdown to Extinction # Skin o' My Teet # Symphony of Destruction # Architecture of Aggression # Foreclosure of a Dream # Sweating Bullets # This Was My Life # Countdown to Extinction # High Speed Dirt # Psychotron # Captive Honour # Ashes in Your Mouth Youthanasia # Reckoning Day # Train of Consequences # Addicted to Chaos # À Tout le Monde # Elysian Fields # The Killing Road # Blood of Heroes # Family Tree # Youthanasia # I Thought I Knew It All # Black Curtains # Victory Cryptic Writings # Trust # Almost Honest # Use the Man # Mastermind # The Disintergrators # I'll Be There # Sin # A Secret Place # Have Cool, Will Travel # She-Wolf # Vortex # FFF Risk # Insomnia # Prince of Darkness # Enter the Arena # Crush 'Em # Breadline # The Doctor Is Calling # I'll Be There # Wanderlust # Ecstasy # Seven # Time: The Beginning # Time: The End The World Needs a Hero # Disconnect # The World Needs a Hero # Moto Psycho # 1000 Times Goodbye # Burning Bridges # Promises # Recipe for Hate... Warhorse # Losing My Senses # Dread and the Fugitive Mind # Silent Scorn # Return to Hangar # When * Coming Home The System Has Failed # Blackmail the Universe # Die Dead Enough # Kick the Chair # The Scorpion # Tears in a Vial # I Know Jack # Back in the Day # Something That I'm Not # Truth Be Told # Of Mice and Men # Shadow of Deth # My Kingdom United Abominations # Sleepwalker # Washington Is Next! (song) # Never Walk Alone... A Call to Arms (song) # United Abominations (song) # Gears of War (song) # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ Endgame # Dialectic Chaos # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ Thirteen # Sudden Death # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ Super Collider # Kingmaker # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ Dystopia'' # The Threat Is Real (song) # Dystopia # # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ # [[ [[Category:Discography Category:Needs work